1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of accessories for skateboards, and in particular to platforms attached to the skateboard.
2. Prior Art
Skateboards are in widespread use by children and young persons as a source of amusement and as a sporting activity which requires a considerable amount of skill. In general these devices comprise a footboard on which the operator stands, and rollers affixed to the footboard on which the footboard may roll. These devices have become increasingly used as a source of sporting activity, in which a considerable amount of acrobatic expertise is developed and demonstrated by the operator performing various maneuvers thereon. Various modifications and improvements have been made to the conventional skateboard to allow the operator to develop his skill. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,025 discloses a skateboard having modified and improved wheels allowing the skateboard to be turned in a shorter turning radius. In general the conventional skateboard is steered by the operator leaning to one side or the other and shifting the weight from one side to the other and from one end of the skateboard to the other, the wheels being somewhat responsive to the changing of the balance of the operator. U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,811 discloses a skateboard-like coaster having an elevated rigid platform for supporting one foot and providing steering capabilities by merely turning the platform one way or the other, as the platform is coupled to the axle of one set of wheels. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,904 discloses a skateboard structure wherein a pair of wheels are centrally mounted and a plurality of casters are disposed around the periphery of the skateboard element, thereby allowing the board to be turned and spun by the operator. The device is not one, however, on which the operator may coast and spin at the same time.
Each of these patents discloses improvements and modifications to a skateboard which increases the responsiveness to the operator and requires the operator to develop additional skills to operate properly. However, these devices require permanent modifications to the existing skateboard, and indeed, would require the operator to purchase a new, modified or improved skateboard incorporating these modifications after he learns the basic technique of skateboard-riding on a conventional skateboard. None of the devices shown allows the simple addition of an accessory to an existing skateboard to allow the operator to make the maximum utilization of his operating skill.